When there was me and you
by DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove
Summary: Starfire se siente mal cuando ve a el chico de sus sueños besando a otra chica. Aun sin decir como te sientes, una simple canción puede expresarlo.


When there was me and you

Este fic lo hice con esta canción pues me gusta mucho. Espero que les guste. Obviamente es RxS. Aquí empieza. ¡Ah! y lo que está en comillas es la canción.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Starfire estaba en su habitación, acostada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar en la horrible y asquerosa escena que había presenciado. ¡Como se atrevido ESA a besar a Robin! ¡Por que se lo había permitido él! 

Robin había empezado a tratarla de una manera tan especial. 

Starfire se paró y tomó uno de sus discos en la grabadora. La canción empezó.

"Its funny when you find yourself looking from the outside"  
"I'm standing here but all i want, is to be over there"  
"Why did i let myself believe, miracles could happen"  
"Cause now i have, to pretend that i don't really care" 

Star recordó el momento cuando su hermano Ryand´r murió. 

Flash back 

-Starfire, ¿que ocurre? 

-Es que me ha llegado la noticia de mi hermano menor ha muerto, Robin. 

Robin se acercó y la abrazó. Star apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Robin y cerró los ojos. 

Fin del Flash back 

"I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping"  
"A wish upon a star, that's coming true"  
"But everybody else could tell, that i confused my feelings with the truth"  
"When there was me and you" 

Star sonrió al recordar su cumpleaños pasado. 

Flash back 

-Feliz cumpleaños Star. 

-Gracias Robin. 

-Toma.- dijo Robin dándole un regalo. 

Star abrió el regalo y sacó una hermosa pulsera verde. 

-Robin, es preciosa. Gracias. 

-La escogí pensando en el hermoso color de tus ojos.- dijo él. 

Fin del Flashback 

"I swore i knew the melody, that i heard you singing"  
"An when you smiled, you made me feel like i could sing along"  
"But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty"   
"I'm only left with used-to-be's, and once upon a song" 

Star sintió dolor ya que pensaba que Robin y ella podían llegar a ser más que... bueno, ya no tenía caso. 

"Now i know you're not a fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping"  
"And wishes on a star, just don't come true"  
"Cause now even i can tell, that i confused my feelings with the truth"   
"Because i liked the view, when there was me and you" 

Star recordó la horrible escena con furia y mucha tristeza. 

Flash back 

¿?-Robin, no sabes cuanto deseaba volver a verte para hacer esto. 

La chica besó a Robin y él no hizo nada por detenerla. 

Star entró a la sala en ese momento y apenas vio la escena, se fue corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Fin del Flashback 

"I can't believe that i could be so blind"  
"It's like you were floating, while i was falling"  
"And i didn't mind" 

De los ojos de Star salieron lágrimas. 

"Because i liked the view, i thought you felt it too"  
"When there was me and you..." 

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. 

Robin.- Star, ¿puedo pasar? 

Star.-…………. 

Robin entró. 

Robin.- Star, emm...yo...venía a explicarte 

Star.- No quiero escucharte, mejor vete con tu "amiga" Bárbara. 

Robin.- Cometí un error al dejar que me besara porque... 

Star.- No necesito que me expliques nada. Ella te conoce mejor que yo. Ella es más especial que yo. 

Robin.- ¡NO!, tú eres más especial que ella. En realidad Bárbara no es especial para mí. Le he pedido que se vaya y que no me vuelva a buscar porque yo estoy enamorado de ti. 

Star.- ¿Uh? ¿Desde cuando has estado enamorado de mí? 

Robin.- Desde siempre. Desde que llegaste a llenar mi vida de color. De amor. 

Robin se acercó y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. 

Robin.-Te amo Star. No voy a dejar que me separen de ti.  
Star.- Yo también te amo. 

Afuera del cuarto, Cyborg sonreía. En sus manos tenía una cámara y una foto de Robin y Star, besándose. Una foto de Chico Bestia y Raven, abrazados. Una foto de Jinx apoyada en el pecho de Kidflash. Y una foto de Veloz besando a Cheshire.

Bueno, ese fue mi primer songfic. Quise darles una probadita para saber si les gustaría que hiciera más fics. Y por cierto la chica que besó a Robin era Batichica (Odio a ese personaje)

¡¡Por favor, déjenme sus reviews!!


End file.
